Stolen
by sjsjtd2007
Summary: The 2P nations realise that there is a thief among them and they all need to work together to find the culprit!
1. Chapter 1: The Next Morning

Chapter 1: The Next Morning

Kuma let out a loud roar, silencing the chaotic room. Everyone in the meeting room froze and directed their attention to that large bear and it's owner.

Matt Williams held his head, "Alright," he said, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Obviously we can't continue with the world meeting until we get this problem figured out, and we can't figure anything out of all you guys do is fight." He walked over to the whiteboard and uncapped a marker. "Everyone needs to sit down. We're going to figure this out like _adults_."

The nations all looked at each other and after a long pause they decided that the Canadian was right. There had to be order if anything got done, and if anyone was going to keep order, it was Matt. They took their seats and kept their attention on the whiteboard.

"Great," Matt said, sighing in relief. He wasn't expecting everyone to comply so easily, especially since Luciano had had Lutz throat in his hands moments ago. Even Allen sat silently and listened. "So let's figure out everything that we already know. " He turned to the board and wrote as he spoke. "Last night there was a robber that broke into several of our rooms and stole something valuable. The only people in the building last night were all of the staff and us. The security cameras didn't show anyone entering the building and all of the employees were searched."

"That means that one of us did it," Flavio concluded.

"Right," Matt agreed and turned around to face the other nations. "Raise your hand if one of your possessions were stolen."

Several hands shot up. Matt counted and wrote down the names of those who were robbed.

Allen, Lutz, Andres, Kuro, Wang, Viktor, Gilen, and himself had all fallen victims to the robbery.

He then turned back again. "Luciano? Lutz? Didn't you two say you saw the robber?"

They both nodded. Luciano glanced at Lutz with obvious distain.

"At what times?"

Lutz spoke first. "It was at about three in the morning."

Matt nodded. "You didn't get a good look at the guy?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, nein. I went for my gun but…" But that was the object the robber stole from him.

Matt turned to Luciano. "So you saw the robber before anything was taken?"

Luciano nodded stiffly. "I heard a crash and walked out to see what it was. It was only fifteen minutes before he must have gotten to Lutz's room." He said the last part as if he didn't believe it. It was no secret that he was pointing the blame at the German, but no one seemed to understand exactly why.

Matt nodded again. "Did you see anything notable? Height? Build? Anything?"

Luciano frowned. "He was hanging out of the window when I caught him."

"So it was a he?"

"It's just a guess," Luciano snapped.

Matt ignored the Italian's temper. "So obviously this person started getting clumsy in the end, having been spotted twice in a row. Lutz and Luci started getting the news out about the break ins." He went back to the board and wrote: '12- 3'. "The last one to arrive got here at about ten last night. We all started going to our rooms at around eleven. I'm willing to bet that whomever did this did it between twelve and three."

Everyone else seemed to agree. Matt turned around and sighed. "We need to get everyone's stories. You're all going to give me your alibies and we can go from there. " He started with the Nordic Five. "Do you guys mind sharing?"

"From what I know," Markell, the Danish man, said. "We were all in bed."

Bernard, the Swedish man, spoke. "It was a long trip," he said. "We all went straight to bed."

The Nordics weren't particularly under suspicion due to their lack of motive. They seemed to like minding their own business and only made their presence known in wars and meetings. Besides, no one would dare mess with any of them, anyhow.

Matt nodded and wrote, 'Sleep: Nordics' on the board and decided to continue that list. "Who else went straight to bed?"

Gilen, Kuro, and a few others raised their hands. Allen raised his as well, making Matt chuckle. "You were in bed before dawn? Really?"

Allen snapped. "I was really beat," he leaned back, crossing his arms. "Was up all of the night before last at the bar with Flav." He gestured to the blonde Italian.

Flavio nodded, agreeing. "He didn't go home until around six in the morning," he said, defending the American.

Matt nodded, believing Flavio's word. Of all of them, Flavio was the last one he suspected. Kuma groaned and curled up on the floor, huffing.

"Get your alibies together," Matt instructed as he dug out some paper. "Write everything down and pass them all back to me. Then you'll recite your excuse, and I'll look your statements over as you talk." He knew that if someone wrote a lie, it would be harder to recite it without the possibility of slipping up.

Lutz took his paper and started writing, jotting down everything that he could remember from the previous night. Viktor seemed to be having a less fortunate time remembering.

Matt handed a paper to Oliver, who jumped back into reality when he heard his name. "Huh?"

"You need to write your alibi," Matt said, frowning at Oliver. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed rather nervous.

"Oh, yes." He took the paper and yawned.

Francois glanced at Oliver from the other side of the table and began writing as well. Matt looked between them and noticed that it was odd that they weren't sitting together.

Luciano was quick to take his paper, feeling confident in his alibi. Flavio sat next to Andres and started talking to him before Matt said, "If you were with someone last night, you have to write your alibi on your own." Flavio blinked, then nodded, moving away from Andres. He hoped that Matt would question them together since it would be boring to hear the same story twice.

"And if you were with someone," he continued. "I'll read both of your statements and decide if both of you should talk."

Flavio gave Andres a look that screamed '_You had better remember every last detail from last night'_. The Spaniard shook his head and laughed to himself, writing.

Everyone started passing their papers to Matt. He took all of them and started reading through. After skimming the papers, he decided to start with Flavio and Andres.

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Chapter by Chapter fan fiction and I'm honestly excited to write this out. The intro is kind of slow but honestly it's going to pick up significantly. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flavio and Andres

**A/N: Before you read on, I want to make a few things clear. Some characters will lie. Some will be caught in lies and some won't. Feel free to guess who you think the robber is.**

**Also, there are some suggestions of certain ships and there are even fluff scenes coming up. I hope no one is too unsettled by that.**

Chapter 2: Flavio and Andres

9:30 PM

The trip to the meeting was rather short since it was being held in Germany. The hotel was rather small but it was very elegant as well. Flavio made it a point to compliment Lutz and Gilen. He weaved through the group of countries, catching some by the eyes and smiling. He found Lutz first.

He was in the middle of greeting other countries when he spotted Flavio.

The two had had a very shaky past, having been enemies in the Second World War. Their relationship wasn't by any means wonderful, but they got along in order to keep peace. Flavio smiled and tucked his glasses into his pocket.

"Hey there, Potato boy."

Lutz chuckled and took Flavio's hand, shaking it. "Glad you made it," he said and looked around. "Did your brother come with you?"

Flavio shook his head. "He's on his way," he held his phone up. "I just hung up with him." Flavio noticed the third axis member, Kuro. "It's been a while since you three got together?"

Lutz looked back at his old friend. "Ja," he said with a soft smile.

Flavio grinned and patted Lutz's shoulder. "By the way, this place is really nice."

"Danke," Lutz said absently. He must have been getting that compliment all day. He turned back to Flavio and said, "The bar is open all night and there's food in the common area."

Flavio smiled. "Well you know I'll take advantage of that," he cooed and started walking past Lutz. "Take care, babe." He strutted into the common area and looked around. He spotted Allen nodding off in the corner. He laughed to himself, realizing that he probably hadn't slept since he last saw him the previous night.

Hands slid around Flavio's waist and a pair of lips touched his cheek.

"Andres," Flavio leaned back into the Spaniard. "How was the trip?"

"Long and exhausting."

"Have you seen Gilen?"

Andres nodded and took Flavio's hand, starting towards the food. "He and Lutz are busy greeting."

"I know," he said. "Lutz looks bored as hell."

Andres laughed and started pulling Flav over to where the food table was. "Come on," he coaxed. "I'm starved.

Flavio didn't hesitate and followed him to the table. The food was mostly German, but that didn't mean it was bad. At least, Flavio thought, it's not English. As decent as a cook Oliver was, his country had a lot to learn before they could cook anything.

Flavio scanned the room as he filled his plate and found his younger brother, Luciano, sitting alone at a table, staring into space. He nudged Andres and gestured to the table. The Spaniard nodded and grabbed a few utensils and napkins before following Flavio to the table.

Luciano looked up from his daze when he saw Flavio sit across from him. "Chao," he sighed and yawned.

Flavio blew his brother a kiss. "Luci! It's been way too long. We live in the same damn country and you never even bother to visit." Flavio pouted and stuffed some food into his mouth.

Andres silently sat next to his Italian and nodded to Luci.

"The door swings both ways," Luciano snapped tiredly. He leaned back and stretched. His joints popped and cracking noises enacted from his back.

"Geez," Flavio sighed. "We _are_ getting old, huh?"

"Speak for yourself," Andres said, swallowing. He looked up and said in a louder tone, "At least we aren't as old as Francois."

"Fuck you," the Frenchman snapped, walking by. He smirked slightly at his old friend. Oliver shifted uncomfortably behind him, then directed his attention to Flavio. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"No," he said, smiling.

Oliver nodded, agreeing. "I really don't know how this meeting is going to turn out. We'll be lucky if we get out without some new scars and a third World War."

"You said it," Luciano groaned and stood up. "I'm turning in early." He glanced over his shoulder at Allen, who was sleeping sitting up in the corner. "You should get him to his room, too."

Oliver and Francois both turned and went to grab Allen to take him to bed. Seemingly out of nowhere, Matt walked in to help get Allen to his room as well.

Flavio smiled. "Y'know they're pretty functional compared to their counterparts."

Luciano rolled his eyes and waved. "I'm going. Good night."

Flavio waved at his little brother then turned to Andres. He smiled flirtatiously and said, "How about we finish here, get some 'rest', and get a few drinks afterwards?"

"Give me five minutes," Andres said, stuffing his face enthusiastically.

"And then we went up to our room and started getting undressed. It'd been some time since we'd had some fun in a hotel. Hehe. So then we-"

"Flavio," Allen snapped.

The Italian blinked. "What?"

"We don't need to know the, uh, details."

Oliver snickered slightly and covered his mouth, blushing.

Matt gave Oliver a look and raised a brow.

"Wot? Flavio _does_ have a tendency to babble a bit." Before anyone could retaliate, he said, "I'm guilty of that, too, though."

Matt shook his head. "_Anyhow_," Everyone shifted and the meaningless conversation died down. "Flav, continue?"

Flavio smiled and continued his story.

12:30 AM

After the…fun… (Flavio giggled at the thought, making some nations groan and others blushed) The pair made their way downstairs and into the bar area.

"I wonder what they have?"

The room was lit dimly and the bar was wooden with comfortable looking stools. The alcohol was arranged behind the bartender neatly by size and shapes, making the bottles give off an almost artistic feel. The bartender wore the trademark look of someone who tended a bar. He had blonde hair and was tall.

The room around the bar was very open with small tables for people to rest at and eat when the chef was active.

The couple took their seats and Flavio flashed the bartender a rather generous smile, making the man shift slightly.

"What can I get you two?"

"Do you happen to serve and kind of wine here," Flavio asked.

"You're in luck." The man bent under the bar and handed Flavio a card with the different kinds of wine on it.

"Oh," Flavio said in wonder. The selection was plentiful and after some debate, he settled on red wine while Andres ordered a scotch and soda.

Flavio held his glass up and cheered with Andres. He took a sip and noticed the bartender go back to working. "You aren't German," he noted.

The bartender looked up and nodded. "I'm not."

"Do you mind if I ask what brings you here?"

The man shrugged and said, "I'm really just passing through."

Flavio smiled at him. "Well, you're fantastic." Flavio took another drink and watched the bartender blush and nod. He walked from the bar and went into the back for a while.

Taking advantage of the alone time, Andres pulled Flavio in for a half-hug and kissed his cheek.

"Already," Flavio asked, teasing.

"You're like a drug," Andres whispered to his love, making Flavio shiver. "Besides, today is a special day."

Flavio blinked, not sure what he was saying. He panicked and wondered if he'd forgotten an anniversary. "S-special?"

"Mmhm," The Spaniard kissed Flavio and pulled back, saying, "Every day is special, you know?"

Flavio breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that," he leaned into Andres and sipped at the wine.

Andres smiled and laughed. "Adorable."

The bartender walked back out and refilled their drinks.

The two sat together, conversing until about three in the morning when the bartender perked up and said, "What can I get you?"

Flavio and Andres both turned to see Oliver.

"I'll take the strongest drink you've got."

Flavio avoided eye contact with his friend and continued. "He ordered a drink and we started talking. He seemed a bit winded and upset, so I didn't bother with stopping him. It didn't take much for him to get drunk since he had already had a few drinks in him, so Andres and I took him upstairs to his room. I tipped our bartender, of course. He was such a cutie. "Flavio shook his head and got bac on topic. "Only a minute later I got a call from Luci about a break-in."

Kuma pushed a cart in with a television on it. "Here are the security tapes," the bear said softly.

Matt nodded and turned the old box TV on and played the tape for the bar. He fast forwarded to twelve and immediately saw Flavio and Andres walk into the bar, just as they had said. When he went forward, Oliver walked in at about 2:57 AM, looking very unstable.

The room was quiet and Matt frowned. "Ollie, I hope you don't mind but… You're next."

Oliver's shoulders fell. "Yes," He said timidly. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3: Oliver and Francois

Chapter 3: Oliver and Francois

10:00 PM

Allen was a lot heavier than he looked, and Oliver was rather thankful that Matt was strong enough to carry him on his own.

"I've got him from here," Matt said and stepped off of the elevator. "I'm on this floor, too."

"Okay! Goodnight," Oliver called through the closing door. He sighed and leaned back next to Francois.

The Frenchman watched the number change and said, "Do you want to come over to my room and watch a movie?"

Without hesitation, Oliver squeaked, "Yes! I'll bring some popcorn or something." The elevator stopped and Francois started stepping off. "My room number is 1303."

Oliver smiled and nodded as the door to the third floor started closing. He lost his cool and started bouncing in place, excited. He then pressed the ground floor buton and let the elevator descend slowly.

The small Brit almost ran into Viktor on his way out and ran off, apologizing. He ran out of the hotel and went down the street to a store.

He found popcorn and could resist picking up cookies as well. He sped through the checkout and made his way back to the hotel.

Oliver jumped onto the elevator and panted for breath. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and he went down the hall and into his room. He stripped off the bowtie, his vest and then went to the bathroom to fix his hair. After giving up on his appearance, he removed the cookies from the box and poured them into a small bag. It was embarrassing for him to not have made them himself.

After checking to make sure he had everything, he smiled and took everything back to the elevator where he met with Viktor again.

"Oh, hello," he chirped to the tall Russian.

Viktor waved half-heartedly and raised a brow. "Fun night planned?"

Oliver nodded and noticed the bottles of vodka under his arm. "And you?"

Viktor nodded. "Might as well. Tomorrow's going to be hell."

The elevator stopped.

"This is my floor," Oliver said, smiling. "Have a good night, Vik."

"Da," the Russian waved slightly.

The Brit bounded down the hallway and stopped in front of Francois' door. He blushed just looking at the room number and took a deep breath. He fixed his hair again and knocked on the door.

After a moment it opened. Francois stood there looking just as dazzling as ever. As a bonus, his hair was lazily pulled back into a ponytail. He stepped back letting Oliver in. He walked past him and caught the scent of roses and savored the smell.

Francois walked after Oliver and said, "Go ahead and find a movie. I'll go get us some drinks. Tea?"

"Yes, please," Oliver said and smiled. He went into the living area and awed at how nice the hotel rooms were. They were like miniature apartments. He reminded himself to thank Lutz and Gilen later.

He arranged the snacks on the table and found the remote. His goal was to find something that would peek both of their interests and he suddenly remembered an advertisement he'd recently seen.

It was a movie about the Catacombs in Paris. The movie had a mediocre rating at a whopping three stars. It was better than the movie Allen made them watch once. It had something about a killer tire.

(The movie is called _Rubber_. Go ahead. Watch it.)

He called into the other room to Francois. "Have you seen advertisements for the _Catacombs_?"

"I've been meaning to see that," Francois called back, actually sounding interested. "I wonder how inaccurate it is."

Oliver smiled. "I'll put it on." He went through the payment page and the movie opened with an obnoxious sponsor title. He paused the movie at the beginning and found some blankets to huddle up with.

He noticed Francois' phone buzz twice on the table and he instinctively looked at the screen.

He frowned. "Love?"

Francois walked into the room carrying his wine and Oliver's tea. "Hm?

"Scotty texted…"

He straightened up and looked at the Frenchman.

"Oh." He set the glasses down and picked his phone up.

"You two still talk a lot."

"Mmhm," he replied, not really paying attention. "He wants me to call."

Oliver frowned again. "Are you going to?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Oliver swallowed and stepped back. Jealousy built up inside of him and made him antsy. "No, you're right. Go on."

"Are you getting pissed about me talking to him?" Francois set the phone down with a little too much force. "Fine. I'll ignore it." He sat on the couch and glared at the television.

Oliver felt torn. "I… you can call, I won't stop y-"

"Forget it," Francois snapped. "Just put the movie on, would you?"

The silence was uncomfortable and the sound of the movie was no better. They didn't sit anywhere near each other and the space between them felt like a magnet repelling another.

Oliver stared at the floor and said, "Maybe I should go…"

"Why," Francois snapped. "Because of a fucking text?"

Oliver jumped. "I- I just-"

"Why are you so fucking insecure about your brother?" Francois stood up and walked into the kitchen area with his glass. "Just fucking go, would you?"

"Please don't be upset," Oliver begged, standing up and chasing Francois. "I didn't mean to upset you!" Tears threatened the corners of his eyes.

"It's always something with you. Just go. I have to get up early anyhow." He poured a glass of wine and shut Oliver completely out.

Tears fell and Oliver turned away. He grabbed his room card and left the room in a hurry. He escaped and went downstairs and outside again. He shivered and sobbed alone while Francois stayed in his room.

The French man turned the television off and threw the remote aggressively. He kicked the table and let out a pained cry. "Fucking _fuck_!"

Oliver slipped down the street to the bar that paralleled the store he'd been in. He knew that closing time would be at two and took advantage of the little time he had left. He didn't care about being hung over at the meeting. He just wanted to let tonight drown in the glass of whisky he ordered.

After about five glasses, the bartender shut him off and told him to call a cab and go home. Oliver assured him that he was only walking a block away.

So he walked. Rather, he stumbled.

He made his way into the hotel and found the bar there. The only thought he had was to order what he could from here and pass out.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in his own bed with a missive headache and Allen shaking him.

"Oliver! Get up! The hotel was robbed last night."

"Was I robbed?"

"I…don't think?"

"Then leave me to die," he groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

The room was silent and a few nations glanced between Oliver and Francois.

Matt cleared his throat. "We should take a break," he said, and everyone agreed.

**A/N: What a chapter! I'm so excited about writing this so I may update a lot. Don't get too used to that because I'll likely hit a wall.**


	4. Chapter 4: Break

Chapter 4: Break

The room filed out quickly for a fifteen-minute recess. A few eyes followed Francois, who slipped from the table to go into the restroom. Others went on Oliver who made a break for the outside. The small Brit looked uneasy.

Matt walked out with Kuma and lit a cigarette. He sighed and glanced over to the bench where his brother was sitting.

"How're you holing up," he asked the American.

"Oh, I don't know. Some asshole broke into the hotel and stole our shit."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Allen, you have at least sixty other baseball bats. At least some people's things had value."

Allen snapped, "Are you fucking kidding? What about _you_, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-tell-what-I-lost?"

Matt frowned. "It's personal."

"Fuck you." Allen stood up and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor, who was also sitting on the bench, blinked. "He has worst temper than the Italian."

"Yeah," Matt laughed and took a drag of his cigarette. "Try living with… Hey," He leaned forward and called again. "Hey, Oliver."

The Brit jumped and looked up at him. "Yes…?"

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm just getting things from the car is all. Is that alright?"

Matt leaned back and nodded. Oliver took his keys and make a break for the parking lot.

"Are you sure you can trust him," Viktor asked, staring after him.

"I know where he lives."

Oliver fumbled with his keys to try and open the door. His hands shook and he couldn't seem to settle down.

He nearly passed out when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Calm down," a familiar voice said.

Oliver whipped around and let out a relieved sigh. "Lutz."

The German smiled slightly. "You've always been a terrible liar."

Oliver's face turned red. "W…wot?"

He pressed a hand on the car and loomed over Oliver. "I could tell something was off about your story. I checked the tape… You didn't leave Franny's room until almost three in the morning, and you were stumbling drunk."

Oliver shivered. He then broke down, falling to his knees. He covered his face in embarrassment.

Lutz frowned. "So you did it? You're the robber…."

Oliver snapped back up. "Wot?! Heavens, no! I just came up with a terrible story, is all." The Brit frowned and looked behind Lutz, seeing if anyone was anywhere close.

Lutz tilted his head and blonde locks fell over his forehead lazily. "Then what _did_ happen?"

He mindlessly bit a nail and stood in thought. "Alright. I have to tell _some_one… just please promise me that you won't ell anyone else? Please?"

Lutz raised a brow. "That depends, you know."

Oliver nodded. "Alright. Fair enough. I know you won't let me go until I tell the truth anyhow…"

Oliver noticed Francois' phone buzz twice on the table and he instinctively looked at the screen.

He frowned. "Love?"

Francois walked into the room carrying his wine and Oliver's tea. "Hm?

"Scotty texted…"

He straightened up and looked at the Frenchman.

"Oh." He set the glasses down and picked his phone up.

"You two still talk a lot?"

"Mmhm," he replied, not really paying attention. "He wants me to call."

Oliver tilted his head. "Are you going to?"

Francois tossed his phone on the table and fell back onto the couch. "Non."

Oliver tentatively sat next to him and blushed when Francois yanked him in closer. "Are you sure? It could be important, right?"

"If it was important he would come here. He's just down the hall and is probably drunk." He flipped the television on and frowned. "It…doesn't bother you that I still keep close contact with him… does it?"

Oliver blinked. "Wot?" He started laughing. "No! Of course not! Why on earth would I get jealous of my brother?"

Francois looked down at him. A thin smile appeared on his face. "You know that I'd stop if you asked me t-"

"Love. You two were married. Big deal," Oliver rested into Francois' arms. "I'd be a child if I got upset over that. I'm not even that bothered by Scotty's ruthless teasing."

Ignoring the movie entirely, Francois bent down and kissed the top of his head. The Brit giggled softly and looked up at him with his puppy dog like eyes.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The sounds of the horror film filled the silence in the background and before long, Francois was over top of Oliver, kissing and teasing him.

Loud ringing shattered the intimate moment, making them both freeze. Francois snarled and bit back a curse.

"I'm sorry," he groaned.

Oliver smiled. "Go ahead."

Francois looked at the screen before answering and made an annoyed face. He clicked the phone on and held it to his ear. "I'm busy," he snapped. "What do you w-" He paused, listening. Oliver leaned up to play with his hair and kissed his cheek playfully.

"I'm with your brother, Scot," Francois sighed. "So please just get on with it."

Oliver started to giggle under him, but there was a sudden shift and Francois gently clamped his hand over Oliver's shoulder. "What," he asked, looking sternly forward. He quickly shot up and stood by the table.

Oliver blinked. "Is everything alright?"

Silence followed. Francois had his back to Oliver but he could see the tenseness in his shoulders. His hand went to his mouth and the phone hit the floor.

Oliver jumped up just as Francois fell to his knees. "Francois!" He ran over and put his hands on Francois' trembling shoulders. He retrieved the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Ollie," Scotty said in a sad tone. "I'm really sorry."

"What happened?" Oliver leaned next to Francois with his free hand on his back.

"Do you remember the building in Lyon that was being built?"

Oliver frowned. "Yes."

"An underground area collapsed… If I didn't call, his boss would have. I'm sorry."

That explained all too much. A country's attachment to his or her citizens was stronger than anything, and any sort of tragedy was heartbreaking. "Scot," Oliver said calmly. "Thank you. I'll call if I need you."

There was a pause. "Sure thing. Take care of him…"

Oliver set the phone down and wrapped his arms around Francois.

"I'm sorry," Oliver heard Francois mumble.

"No," Oliver snapped, pulling Francois up to face him. He looked at him sternly and said, "You have every right to be upset. " He pulled him in, hugging him. "You don't have to be alone."

After a long pause, Francois whispered, "Merci…" He straightened up slightly. "I've had this awful feeling all night," he confessed. He scrubbed his face with his sleeves. "I can't deal with this and this fucking meeting."

Oliver ignored the language and said, "Unfortunately you really don't have a choice… You don't have to say too much, though. Chances are that Luciano and Lutz will argue with Allen the entire time…"

He looked down. He wasn't one to like being put on the spot, and being seen like this made him uncomfortable. Oliver sat in thought, petting his hair. He pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to Francois.

"What if I directed the attention from you…?"

Francois raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He took the tissue and blew his nose.

"I'm manipulative enough. No one will notice you if they're too busy wondering what my problem is…"

Francois blinked and looked at him, shocked. "You'd make a fool of yourself to help me…?"

Oliver smiled. "Sure I would." He kissed Francois' forehead. "If being noticed is too much for you, I'd do anything to draw the attention away."

Francois wrapped his arms around Oliver tightly. "You're far too kind to me…"

"I could say the same," Oliver sighed. "Now I may need your wine bottle."

"…Oh boy."

"So let me get this straight," Lutz said, walking with Oliver. "You got wasted so that you would look like Hell today and so that you'd be an irritable ball of anger and confusion because Franny was depressed and couldn't handle the pressure?"

"I suppose you can say it like that…" Oliver shook some pills from the bottle he took from his car. "My head is killing me, though."

Lutz shook his head. "I'm jealous."

Oliver laughed weakly. "Jealous?"

"That I didn't appreciate what I had when I had it." He stopped in front of the building and looked down at Oliver. "I'm glad you're still my friend, though."

The small Brit nodded then sighed. "Mattie is going to check the footage from last night now… So all of my efforts are useless."

"Not if the tape magically went missing," Lutz said smiling deviously.

"You _didn't_," he gasped.

The German held a tape up. "I believe you, Oliver. Don't make me regret it."

Oliver hugged Lutz. "Thank you."

The door opened and Oliver looked up to see a very tired looking Francois.

He pushed away from Lutz and ran up to him, then hesitated.

Francois looked tiredly at Lutz and then down to Oliver. "They're gathering again. Wang's going to talk, then Viktor." He looked back at Lutz, who walked up and patted his arm.

"Sounds good," Lutz said with a smile.

When he walked back in, Francois looked down at Oliver and raised a brow.

"I had to tell him," Oliver said. "I messed up in my story… "

"I know. Matt is looking for the tape." Francois looked down.

"Well you can thank Lutz later," Oliver said and walked in, smiling.

After a long moment of thought and confusion, Francois turned to the door. "He didn't… did he?"

**A/N: I had some trouble writing this chapter… I hate making up tragedies. It's too real and unless it's the apocalypse, I can't go too far with it. I'm sorry that Francois' tragedy seemed mediocre, but it's the best I can offer. I do hope you liked this chapter.**

**So do you believe Oliver? Or are both of his stories bull?**

**Heh. Well, take care until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wang's Deal

Chapter 4: Wang's Deal

The Chinese man shifted uncomfortably in his seat and bit his lip. Matt was looking at his paper with a perplexed expression.

"I didn't do it," Wang said.

Matt looked up from the paper. "What the hell did you write?"

"My alibi."

Matt blinked. "This… " He put the paper down and ran his hands through his hair. He shook his head. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Oliver shushed himself and sank into his seat.

"What were you on last night…?"

Wang rolled his eyes. "Nothing too heavy, honestly."

Matt grabbed the paper and read out loud, "'I went into my bedroom and the dresser turned to me and started doing an elaborate interpretive dance.' Wang… you can't tell me you were on anything soft."

"You would know," Allen muttered, picking at his nails in bordem.

"Allen, I have had it up to _here_ with your bullshit!"

Allen snapped up. "Maybe if you weren't being such a fucking control freak-"

"Unlike you I want to have some fuckin organization here!"

"I just want my fucking bat back!"

"It's a fucking _bat_," Matt slammed his palms on the table. "Buy a new one!"

"Sure, I'll get _right_ on that! I'll go get Lou Gehrig to sign it, too! Oh wait, he's fucking dead."

Matt paused. "You got Lou Gehrig to sign your bat?"

Allen nodded. "Sure it was faded but _I_ knew it was there."

"Can you two shut up and continue," Luciano snapped.

"Why are you so pissed off anyhow," Matt retaliated. "It's not like you lost anything."

"I'm not really fond of people breaking into my room!" Luciano glared at him and opened his mouth to continue, but was silence by a loud screeching noise.

Everyone covered his or her ears and Kuma whimpered.

Flavio stood at the large chalkboard in the back with his nails pressed against the board. "Are you all done?" He moved his hand away and crossed his arms.

Matt consoled his bear, rubbing his ears. "Sorry, buddy," he said softly.

"Ow," the bear said softly.

Matt looked up and sighed. "Guys we need to pull ourselves together…"

"We all know that Wang was high off of his rocker last night," Allen said. "I really don't think we need an explanation."

Wang frowned. "Fuck you, pretty boy! Maybe I want to explain myself!"

"Wang, all joking aside, I actually don't suspect that you-"

The Chinese man cut Matt off and started rambling. "Last night was an interesting night. You see I was alone in my room when I got a knock at the door."

"Here we go," Viktor sighed.

"This man was in a suit and had a huge assortment of things…."

"I'm getting a cigarette," Francois said, getting up.

"He gave me the merchandise and I paid him generously for having taken such a long trip just for me."

"I really don't appreciate that you did drugs here," Lutz muttered.

"I don't know the name of the first thing I took…"

"Is this guy serious," Gilen asked.

"But I think my brain invented new colors!" He held his hands out and stared off in wonder.

"He's about as serious as Viktor's alcoholism," Luciano sighed and rested back in his seat.

"But then," Wang said suddenly. "A huge Chinese dragon came out of the ceiling and offered me a plate of cookies with diamonds instead of chocolate in them."

"That was uncalled for," Viktor grumbled to Luciano.

"But then-"

"_Enough_," Matt snapped.

"Hey," Oliver whined. "He was just getting to the good part."

Everyone ignored Oliver.

"Wang," Matt said, exasperated. "You really _really_ don't need to explain."

The Chinese man huffed and sank into his seat.

"I'm going to get Francois," Matt said and stood up, walking out. He sighed as the fresh air hit him and pulled his own cigarettes out. "Got a light," he asked his former caretaker.

Francois tossed him a matchbox. "Have you made any conclusions?"

"I honestly have no fucking idea." Matt sighed. "Wang's crazy, Flavio's too descriptive, Oliver is a fucking liar…" He groaned. "But I can kind of tell that he didn't do it."

"And me?"

"You don't give enough fucks to do it."

Francois actually laughed at that. He turned away and let himself get the giggles out.

"It wasn't that funny," Matt said, smirking.

"I know," Francois said shaking his head. "But I needed that…" He sighed heavily and started turning back.

Matt looked down. "I talked to Scotty."

Francois kept silent and took another drag.

"Is that why Oliver's acing so weird?"

The Frenchman nodded. He then turned to Matt. "And you?"

Matt blinked. "You suspect me?"

"Non," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm like you. I have no idea who could have done it."

"Well, I want to get this done and over with." He pulled the list from his pocket. "Come on. I'm gonna… Ugh. I'm going to talk to Lutz and then Viktor."

"Fun fun."

"Yeah. Have you _seen_ Viktor's handwriting?"

**A/N: This was short, I know. I kind of wanted a breath of fresh air since the last two were so dramatic. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
